Drabbles en pagaille!
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur différents couples! YAOI (Je me base sur l'anime et non sur le jeux). Rating changeant selon le contenus!
1. Après réflexion - Koujaku x Aoba

**Disclaimer: **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pairing de ce drabble: **Koujaku x Aoba.

**Rating de ce drabble: **T.

_Après réflexion..._

_« Ce sale petit-»_

Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire d'expliciter le reste du contenu de la phrase ci dessus! Sachez juste une chose, Koujaku était en colère, en boule, en pétard, sur le point de commettre un meurtre sanglant et cette fois ci de ne pas le regretter et même de faire la danse de la joie autour du cadavre d'un certain blond avec des piercings.

_« Je vais l'égorger... Oh non! Mieux... L'enterrer vivant avec des rats affamés MOUHAHAHAHA!»_

Mais que pouvait bien être en train de faire notre cher Noiz pour faire ainsi péter une durite au beau gosse brun, hm?

Et bien...

Il parlait avec Aoba.

Oui, oui _juste parler_ mais déjà il avait envie d'atomiser le boss des Ruff Rabbit! Parce que c'est bien connu, on commence par se parler et ensuite par coucher!

_« JAMAIS DE MON VIVANT CE LAPIN CRETIN NE TOUCHERA A AOBA!» _Ceci est le cri de guerre que vous pourriez entendre si vous étiez dans la tête de Koujaku!

_ Koujaku? Tu ne te sens pas bien? T'es tout rouge... S'inquiéta le bleuté en se levant pour aller s'asseoir à côté de son ami et poser une main sur son front quand d'un coup il ouvrit des yeux exorbités quand le brun lui sauta dessus avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche sauvagement et enfin le lâcher en braillant un:

_ PAS TOUCHE! Un doigt accusateur pointé sur le blond qui haussa un sourcil.

Et un Aoba la tête dans les nuages, un sourire niais imprimer sur le visage... Ah l'amour!

_Fin_

J'espère que ce premier drabble vous a plu! Si vous voulez que j'écrive sur un couple que vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!

Review? :)

Ja ne!


	2. Une palette de sentiments - Trip x Virus

**Pairing de ce drabble: **Trip x Virus.

**Rating de ce drabble: **T voir K.

Une palette de sentiments

Trip regardait Virus de loin, assis sur une rambarde en ferraille sur le toit d'un immeuble, son regard était calme et son visage impassible mais l'imperceptible tremblement qui agitait ses mains trahissait ses émotions.

_ Virus...

_ Hmmm?

_ Tu crois que nous avons bien fait? Demanda t-il.

Le deuxième blond se détourna de la vue sur le soleil se couchant et se retourna vers son ami.

_ Quoi donc?

_ Ne joue pas à l'innocent.

_ Ahlalala... Soupira celui à lunettes avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de lui. Tu regrettes?

Trip tourna son visage sur la vue du ciel se colorant d'une palette de couleur rosé, orangé, violet, bleuté et ferma un instant les yeux.

Non.

Il ne regrettait pas. Mes ses sentiments partaient dans tout les sens et il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête depuis qu'il avait couché avec Virus une semaine plus tôt. Il n'en avait rien montré mais il était perdu. Il avait toujours été aux côtés de son ami, n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour ils puissent tout les deux devenir encore plus intimes qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. C'était pas dérangeant, juste intriguant. Intriguant la façon dont il avait aimé le caresser et l'embrasser, de sentir le corps de l'autre se coller au siens, intriguant de sentir leurs souffles s'unirent et se complétés si naturellement, intriguant de voir à quel point il avait aimé s'immiscer en lui pour le ravager passionnément, intriguant de s'être enfin laisser aller totalement, sans se retenir comme avec ses autres amants. Avec Virus dans ses bras, il avait eu le sentiment d'être plus à sa place que jamais.

_ A quoi tu penses? Demanda ce dernier en l'observant calmement, un petit sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres, devinant tout de même le cheminement des pensées de son ''ami''.

_ A toi...

Virus sourit et retourna lui aussi contemplé le ciel.

_ Comme moi depuis une semaine...

Fin.

Vous l'aurez compris, Virus ressent la même chose que Trip, mais je préférais tout de même le préciser.

Review?


End file.
